


Limbo (#314 Touch)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wondered what was next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo (#314 Touch)

Charlie let his mind drift. There was something freeing about the blindfold, had been since the beginning. The plugs in his ears kept him from trying to guess what was happening around him.

The first touch was along the arch of his foot, one finger trailing gently. He curled his toes as his nerves suddenly flared awake, knowing from experience what was to come.

The second touch was a piece of ice dragged slowly across his cheek. Charlie parted his lips but it vanished leaving Charlie once again in a limbo wondering exactly what Colby was going to do next.


End file.
